Never Ending Destiny of Lovers: Shika no Sabaku
by Nathan-Asphodel
Summary: I'm now starting to get overwhelmed with ideas......I was wondering if some of my readers would help me choose the next story's topic...the choices will be listed on my user profileenjoy the chapters currently available...R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

(Please note that I do not own nor have I created the character's in this story! Enjoy the read.)

**__**

_**Never Ending Destiny of Lovers: Shika no Sabaku**_

Shikamaru stood up from where he was lazily sitting as Temari walked into view from behind a large fallen tree. She stood there staring at him with a smirk on her face. He finally stood and walked over to her. "What is it that you find so funny?" he said as he took her hand in his. They started to walk through the forest.

Temari look over at Shikamaru as they walked. He was staring into the sky. She smiled as she squeezed his hand. "What did you have in mind for this afternoon?" she asked him as he continued to stare into the sky as they walked. He stopped as her hand slid from his. He answered, "Nothing of any interest…"Temari turned to look at him, their eyes meeting one another in a glance of romance.

Shikamaru looked away from the glance quickly. 'Why are women so annoying?' he thought to himself with another scoff. He slipped his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, and began to light it when Temari walked over and snatched it from his mouth. She threw it to the ground and pressed a firm foot on top of it, stomping it into the soft dirt below.

Shikamaru looked into her eyes with surprise. "What the hell…?" he let out as Temari pressed her lips to his. Reluctant at first he finally kissed her back. His lips parting as her tongue slip between them to massage his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Her heart started to pump faster in her chest, and Shikamaru felt this as she pressed her chest to his, deepening their kiss.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "That was my last cigarette." he said to her as he looked to the sky. Temari stepped away as her arms crossed in an upsetting mood. She spoke as she turned her back to him, "Good! Then maybe you'll quit." she tried to hide a hopeful tone, but Shikamaru still heard it. He walked over to her and unfolded her arms as he held her left hand in his.

She started to cry. He wiped her tears away with his right hand as his left held hers. She looked down at the ground when he spoke. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I promise this to you." he said this in a slightly solemn tone. Bringing her face to his with his right hand under her chin, he kissed her lips. Temari closed her eyes as he kissed her. She wanted to think he did this because he loved her, but she knew it wouldn't last.

Shikamaru left Temari's lips as he started to walk again. Her hand fell from his as he walked away. She ran after him when she yelled, "Why can't you love me back, Shikamaru?! Why?!" her words reached his ears quickly as he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked to the soft dirt below. "You truly think I don't?" Temari stood still as his words ran through her. She fell to her knees and wept, tears streaming down her face.

Shikamaru stared to the sky. 'Why do I bother with such an annoying woman.' he thought to himself as he turned on his heel and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Temari hugged him around his back. Shikamaru hugged her back as she dried her tears on his flak jacket. "You do love me!" she screamed out as she tightened her squeeze around his back.

Shikamaru pulled back and looked into her eyes as he wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I do love you, Temari. Very much." he said as he stood her up in his arms. He kissed her on the neck as she pulled him to her. Temari did nothing in return. She let him explore her mouth with his tongue. Her hand rose from his back and up to his tie bound hair. She moved her fingers through his hair as the tie still gripped it together.

Shikamaru let his hands settle at the mid of her back as he kissed her deeply. He felt her fingers entwine through his hair and under his hair-tie. He pulled from the kiss as he looked into her beautiful dark eyes. "You are worth every minute I spend with you." he said as he picked her up and carried her to a large branch that had fallen from one of the trees, and had since been covered in moss. Temari smiled as he set her down on the branch.

Temari pulled her iron fan from her back and set it to the side as she smiled down at Shikamaru from the top of the branch. Shikamaru rested his hands on the top of the large branch and slowly pulled himself up. He sat firmly on top of the branch with his arm around Temari. She laid down in his lap as he looked down into her eyes. "Do you think you could settle down in life?" She asked as she returned his look.

Shikamaru smirked a little. "For you, I would do anything." he said as he leaned his head down and kissed her un her neck and ear. Temari moaned as she felt his kiss on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him on top of her. "Could you do that again?" she asked him when he pulled back. He leaned down once more and kissed her neck, he then ran his hands up sides as his fingers glided over the net shirt she wore.

Temari moaned lightly when she felt his hands on her sides. She leaned up and wrapped her leg around his waist. "You are truly a genius, Shikamaru. How did I become so lucky?" she whispered into his ear. He continued to kiss her neck, his hands gently moving up her net shirt and cupping her breasts. "It's not a matter of luck. It's a matter of the heart." he whispered back into her ear. She gasped as his hands cupped her breasts.

Temari pulled Shikamaru closer with her legs still wrapped around his waist. "Are you trying to flatter me?" she asked him with a coy smile on her face. He sighed slightly as she pulled him closer. 'what have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself. His hands moved from her breasts and under her back. He pulled the strings to her net shirt as her full breasts collapsed from the hold of it.

Temari let her hands fall to her sides as she smiled at him with lust in her eyes. "Would you?" she asked him while looking into his dark eyes. She raised her hands over her head as Shikamaru lifted her shirt over her head and off her body. Her breasts now resting to against her chest, fully exposed. She pulled him down to her and kissed him on the lips once more. Shikamaru let his tongue part her lips as she kissed him.

Shikamaru loved the way that she felt under him. At that exact moment he actually considered settling down. He stared deeply into her loving eyes as they kissed. His hands running up her sides and to her hair. Temari moaned into his mouth as he ran his fingers up her sides again. His fingers tangling inside her hair as she had done to his. He removed his flak-jacket and threw it to the ground as it made a soft thud.

Temari moved her hands down his net covered chest. She left her hands resting at the bottom of the net shirt, her thumbs at the end seams. She lifted it off of his chest as they broke their kiss for only mere seconds, and then returned in an familiar embrace. His chest rested against hers as they massaged each other's body together. 'I can't believe that I let a woman mess my head up like this.' thought Shikamaru as he kissed Temari's lips.

Temari felt her back dampen as she fell to the moss covered branch. She didn't mind the moss as much as she thought she would. Her only worry was that Shikamaru would leave her. 'I hope that he stays with me forever.' she said to herself. She rolled over on top of Shikamaru as she broke their kiss. His hands moved up to her breasts and cupped them firmly. He began to kiss the space in between them as Temari gasped with pleasure.

Temari felt a warmth in her groin as Shikamaru kissed her chest with his delicate lips. She rocked herself against his waist as her skirt started to rise. Shikamaru pressed to her in return as he felt himself harden. His hands moved from her breasts to her waist as he massaged her sides while she moved against him. She moaned lightly as he massaged her sides with his hands. She felt herself moisten beneath her clothing.

Shikamaru moved up as he pushed her back to the mossy branch. His hands moving up her thighs slowly. She moaned and whimpered in delight as his fingers glided up her thighs. His hands reaching her netted leg stockings beneath her skirt. Shikamaru let his thumbs fold over the fabric as he ran his fingers over her abdomen, softly gliding over her navel. He moved his hands under her stocking and slowly pulled them down her legs.

Temari lifted her legs as the stockings rolled off. She moaned as Shikamaru kissed her inner thigh. Temari leaned up as she grabbed his waist and pulled him to her. His hands wrapped around her back as she met his mouth with hers. Her hands moving over his pants as she undid the button to them. Shikamaru lifted slightly as she pulled his pants off his legs.

They kicked off their ninja boots simultaneously. They returned to the mossy branch and kissed each other in a lustful embrace. He pressed himself inside Temari as she moaned through the kiss. Shikamaru pushed slowly in and out of her rhythmically. His breathing getting heavier with the lust of her beauty. She locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs over his back drawing him into her deeper. As their movement grew faster Temari fell to the damp moss as Shikamaru held her hands above her head. His hips rocking against hers as they made love.

He continued to massage her insides with himself. Both of them breathing heavily, Temari looked up into his eyes as she moaned out, "I love you, Shikamaru. Never leave me." her breathing shuddered as she spoke. Shikamaru looked down at her beautiful body, he moved inside of her body slowly as He felt himself start to climax.

Temari's body shook as she reached her climax with his, her inner walls clasped his member within. He filled her with himself as he thrust once more into her soft flower of desire. "I will never leave you, Temari. I swear this to you." he whispered into her ear as he fell to her bare chest. They laid down on the branch as they embraced each other romantically.

Shikamaru's radio in his flak-jacket beeped loudly. He turned off of Temari as she leaned up. He jumped to the ground and pulled his pants back on. As he wiped the moss from his back. He lifted the radio out of the jacket. "What do you need?" he spoke into the radio as he lifted his net shirt from the ground and slipped it on his back quickly.

Shikamaru lifted the flak-jacket from the ground, brushing it off he put it on and zipped it back up. He looked over at Temari as her sad eyes met his. He walked over and picked her up from the branch. He set her down as he picked her stockings up and handed them to her. She grabbed them as tears fell from her face. 'I knew it wouldn't last.' she thought as she put her clothes back on.

Shikamaru hugged her as he spoke, "What's wrong, Temari?" She cried on his shoulder. Temari hugged him to her tight and looked into his eyes as another tear fell from her eyes. "I thought you weren't going to leave me?" she wept onto his shoulder. He kissed her cheek while he wiped the tears from her face. "I'm going away on a mission to Kirigakure. I'll be back to your loving embrace in four weeks." he said softly as he set her down to the ground.

She looked to the ground and found his headband laying there with a small heart engraved into the metal plate over the leaf symbol. Shikamaru had left it for her to have. She looked into the sky as she spoke. "Come back to me Shikamaru. Come back to me safely." a single tear fell to the ground from her face as she then realized that he did love her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Ending Destiny of Lovers: Shika no Sabaku- The Return**_

Shikamaru leaned over the counter, after he had entered his apartment, to see that Temari was sleeping in his bed with the covers covering only her top half. He glanced at her firm buttocks and smiled. He walked into his bedroom and sat beside her resting body. "She's so complicated when she's sleeping." he thought to himself.

Temari rolled over in bed, her eyelids opening slowly to see Shikamaru's long awaited smile in front of her. "…you're hurt…?" she asked him with a frown.

He smiled and answered, "no, what makes you say that?" he laid next to her with no cigarette in his mouth. She smiled as she noticed his habit wasn't placed between his lips.

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her on the lips and then raised up from her mouth. Temari shed a tear as she leaned up and hugged him to her barely covered chest. "…it's only been a week and a half…why are you home so early…?" she whispered her question into his ear. Shikamaru stood up and sighed a bit before answering her, "I…I came back early so that I could…give you this…" he handed her a small black box.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the small box she had in her hands. "…what's inside, Shikamaru…is it a souvenir from Kirigakure…?" he smiled at her question. He sat back down beside her as she fidgeted with the box's latch. Temari slipped the latch open as she smiled with yet another tear escaping her gentle eyes.

Shikamaru was surprised when she didn't say anything for a while. "why is it that she always cries when she's happy or angry with me but never when she's sad because of me…?" he asked himself. Temari gazed at the blue sapphire colored diamond that was place at the center of her metallic gift. "Sh…Shika…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She jumped from the bed and tackled him with a huge hug of approval.

Shikamaru tried to catch his breath as he spoke, "I guess…this means yes…?" he asked her as he laid beneath her beautiful body. She smiled and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. She leaned up and removed her nightshirt to reveal her orchid shaded bra. Temari put her arms around Shikamaru's neck and smiled down at him. "I…don't…know…" she let out just before leaning down and kissing the nape of his neck lovingly.

He let his hands slide over her butt as he kissed her neck in return to her's. Temari arched against him as he kissed over her earlobe and down her neck once more. Shikamaru leaned up and slid her down onto the bed gently as he stood up to slide his pants and boots off. Sounds of metallic clangs came from the floor as he drop his pants. Temari leaned up with her hands over his flak jacket. Unzipping it slowly as she stared at his new black boxer shorts. The jacket hit the floor with a thud.

She slid her hands up and down his net covered chest. Shikamaru rested his hands at the seams of the neck fitting for the net shirt. Lifting it up and over his head, his newly developed muscles beaded with glistening sweat in the moonlight coming from the skylight. Temari licked up his chest as she absorbed the beads of sweat from his muscles. Her smile was like a delicate flower to him. If he offended her the flower would wilt, but if he made her happy the flower would bloom widely.

Shikamaru slipped his hands under her and lifted her up, Temari's legs now wrapping around him. Her lips meeting his in a kiss so ardent and soothing she let out a small gasp of pleasure. He guided them into the bathroom where he set her on the counter and began to kiss up her sides with a smooth wandering tongue. She let out another gasp of pleasure as his tongue slid over her firm and tightly muscled body.

Temari arched back towards the mirror behind her as her hands unclasped her bra and her breasts were exposed to Shikamaru's tongue. He took her right breast in his mouth and her left in his hand. Kissing and licking her right breast, while his hand massaged it from below. His other hand played over her left breast, thumb sliding continuously over the nipple. Her breathing growing stronger with each pass of his tongue or thumb.

Shikamaru left her breasts as he lifted her legs on each of his shoulders and began slipping off her panties. Temari sighed with pleasure as he kissed the inside of her right thigh and sucked on it lustfully. He now let his boxers drop to the floor, his aroused member rubbing up and down her entrance causing her muscles to tighten with each pass of the tip. She gasped once more as he kissed her lower lips softly.

Temari tilted her head back as she felt him enter her from below. His hardness was now engulfed within her velvet walls of passionate lust. He lifted her from the counter and into the living room, setting her to the carpeted floor as his member rested inside her. Shikamaru leaned over to the couch and grabbed two pillows and slipped one under her butt and handed her the other, which she gladly placed under her head.

Her hips rocked with his. His mouth moving to her chin, kissing and sucking her neck tenderly. She arches her back, his maleness penetrating her further towards her first climax. Tilting her head to the side as he places his lips to her neck lovingly. He glides his hands smoothly over her sides, gently massaging them with his warm touch of lust. Moving inside her smoothly and rhythmically, he feels himself closer to his own climax.

She rolls over on top of him as he continues to massage her sides, her body rocking back and forth with wave after wave of unstoppable pleasure. His hands gently move closer to her lower abdomen as he massages her hips slowly, making her climax as she arches her back and moves with his hips. Her muscles tightening once more, his member clasped inside her core of passion. Temari collapses to the sweat beaded chest of Shikamaru.

Her eyes reflect her love for him, as his does for her. They lay on the floor together, embracing in a lovers clasp of ardent and soothing romance. Shikamaru kisses her forehead as he lays back against the soft carpet of the room, Temari lying in his arms and hugged to his side. Their legs intertwined with the others, they fall into a deep relaxed sleep. The moonlight casts a heavenly glow upon their bodies as it begins to rain.

The sun rises and casts a shadow from the covered window. A ray of light falls upon the two lovers. Temari opens her eyes with a flutter of her lashes, looking down Shikamaru's sleeping body. Her hands gliding over his chest, fingers dancing on his small patch of abdominal hair. His eyes pop open suddenly to see her smiling face inches from his own. She cuddles to his side, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Shikamaru leans over and kisses Temari's forehead with his soft lips. Leaning up on his elbows he yawns wide before he speaks, "…will you…marry…me, Temari?" he smiles a bit as his gaze drifts to the floor. She leans up and kisses his lips and neck, "I do." she whispers in his ear. He smiles wide and lays back to the carpet as his eyes search the floor for his misplaced boxers.

Temari stands up and walks to the bathroom slowly, her bare hips swaying with her walk. Shikamaru watches intently as he slips on his boxers and stands up slowly. Now approaching the bathroom he sneaks a peek of her washing herself in his shower. His eyes wide with satisfaction. "how did I let this woman mess with my mind…?" he thought to himself with a grin as he sat on a stool at the counter, drinking glass of orange juice.

Temari slowly washed herself, letting the warm water flow freely over her naked body. Using the sponge in her hand she rubs over her full breasts smoothly, the soap suds sliding down her nipples ever so gently, hands gliding the sponge over her abdomen, thighs and firm buttocks. Her muscles gleaming with the sheen of cleanliness.

Smiling she steps out of the shower and grabs a towel not realizing that standing in the room with her is her lover with his arms opened to her from behind. Shikamaru walks forwards, grasping Temari's breast from behind. She lets out a surprise sigh as she feels his hands over them. The fabric from his boxers begin to rub against her backside.

She smiles and whispers into his ear as she leans her head back, "I love you too." her hands dropping to her sides, allowing the towel to fall freely to the floor. His member pressing against her front entrance from behind as it escapes his boxers. She gasps with desire. He lifts her up from behind and into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. Lying her down on her back gently he holds her legs over his shoulders.

Temari flings her head back in delight as he kisses down her thighs and over her lower lips. His tongue sliding up and down her inner thigh slowly. He reaches over to the lamp on the bedside table and turns it off, the room goes dark…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Ending Destiny of Lovers: Shika no Sabaku- Poolside**_

Temari stepped out onto the pebble-stone patio, her eyes gazing into the deep blue water that filled the pool. She slowly walked up to the edge of the pool and sat on the patio, her feet dipping into the warm liquid below. Shikamaru watched as his bride-to-be enjoyed herself in the midst of the cool night air. His eyes gazing at her long slim yet muscular legs. He found himself compelled to join her.

He watched her as she leaned back on the warm towel she had laid out. He walked over to the other side of the pool and slipped in. the warm waters covering his tied back hair as he submerged within. Temari let her arms rest behind her head as she bathed in the moons glow. Suddenly she felt two hands at her waist, she opened her eyes to find her soaking wet Shika-kun leaning over her with an accomplished smile on his face.

She brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck, clasping her hands together as they met behind his head. He kissed her lips with his, water dripping over her body. She shivered as the droplets landed to her skin. Shikamaru laughed a bit, "cold…?" he asked her with his charming smile still intact. She raised up herself up on her elbows, "why don't you make me warmer." she whispered into his ear, knowing that it would set him off in exactly the way she wanted.

He kissed the nape of her neck as his hands fiddled with the drawstrings at the back of her bikini top. Temari fell to the ground stopping his hands, "no…no…not yet…you have to be patient." she loved teasing him, mostly cause she knew he hated it, and the other reason being it turned her on to see him angry with her. Shikamaru gave her a penetrating glare of impatience and love, all at the same moment.

His hair was soaked and his boxer shorts even more so. "what do you want me to do to you, Temari?" his voice was smooth and it sent a vibration through her body. She pressed her hips into his, leaning up to his ear once more, "I want you to tease me until I can't stand it anymore. Until I scream for you to take me." Shikamaru's eyes widened. He'd never heard her talk like this before.

He kind of liked the way she was giving herself to him. His hands glided up her sides with little flicks of his fingers on her hips. She arched her back as his fingers danced on her skin. He brushed his tongue up her abdomen and into her lower cleavage, making her moan in delight. His legs straddling her hips, his hands now massaging her sides deeply and smoothly. Temari felt her stomach turn as her body was manipulated.

Shikamaru let his hands rest at her hips as he continued to massage her abdomen with smooth, gentle, and romantic movements. His touch was driving her to the edge of her climax. Her muscles began to tighten as she moved into her first orgasm. "…more…" she begged him from below. He let his hands rest at her hips as he moved his thumbs under the rim of her bikini bottom, blowing small wisps of wind into them from above.

Temari let out a loud moan of pleasure as the fabric of her bikini moved with the wind of his mouth, vibrating against her lower lips. She tilted her head to one side and started to breathe heavily with each pass of wind from Shikamaru's mouth. He blew a small gust of air up her abdomen and over her breasts, resting his mouth in a kiss between each of them. She sighed in pleasure as his lips touched her chest. "…take me…" she managed to say, almost out of breath.

Shikamaru was pleased she had told him to do more, but he wasn't done yet. He brought himself over her groin and rubbed up and down her hips as he grew harder beneath his boxer shorts. Temari gasped aloud, "…yes…more, Shikamaru…more…" her words were beginning to slur as pleasure took over her mind. He slid his hands under her back, and she gladly lifted herself upward. His hands pulling apart the drawstrings of her top.

He tossed her top onto a patio-chair, making it land with a small slap of wetness against the plastic. Shikamaru took one of her breast in his mouth and began sucking on it with little nibbles on the nipple. Temari arched her back as she felt his mouth on her breast, causing his hard member to push against her from below. Even though he wore boxer shorts she still felt as though he had pressed inside her.

She lifted her head and whispered into his ear, "take…take them off…now…" her words trembling as she spoke. Shikamaru laid against her chest softly as he kicked away his boxer shorts. He leaned up in a kneeling stance as she lifted her legs into the air for him to take the rest of her bikini off. She giggled in delight as she felt the fabric leave her body.

He returned to her with a small kiss to her calve then to her inner thigh, his member rubbing up and down her entrance as he leaned forward to meet her mouth with a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, her tongue parting his lips as his own slipped between hers. She moved her arms up to lay around his neck, but Shikamaru grabbed them and pinned them to the ground.

Temari let out a gasp of pleasure and surprise as her hands were trapped behind her head. He rubbed his maleness up and down her entrance, teasing her, not yet entering her. She moaned heavily as she tilted her head to one side in pleasure. "…oh god…I can't…take it anymore…just take me al…" she was cut off in her words as he held both of her hands with one of his and covered her mouth with the other. "don't talk, babe…" he whispered into her ear with his smooth and charming voice.

She felt him enter her, her muscles tightening once more, trapping him within her inner walls. He moved inside her with a rhythm so smooth her second climax was only a few moments away. She could feel her stomach begin to knot up and her groin moistening. Shikamaru glided in back and forth inside of her. He was close to his first orgasm when he felt her second one clasp his hardened member within. Temari could feel the rush of fluids coming out of her and onto him and the towel below them.

She gasped as Shikamaru moved faster deep within her walls. Massaging her with his maleness. She screamed aloud, "…don't stop…oh…Shika-kun" her words ran through him. He loved it when she called him by that name, it usually meant he had just pleased her immensely. He looked down at her to see that she had a single tear running down the side of her pleasure stricken face.

Shikamaru was nearing his first climax now. Temari was flinging her head from side to side trying not to lose control. She was feeling her third orgasm coming closer with every thrust of his member. He moved deep in her faster and faster, and with one last thrust inside her walls, he filled her with himself.

He fell to her side, slowly growing flaccid with each second the cold air was on his member. Temari rolled over to cling to his side with sweat dripping from her face, and her hair frazzled and sticking to her neck. He looked over to her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She kissed his chin in return. "…that was truly…amazing…" he said to her with a smirk as he laid his head down on the wet patio.

She cuddled close to his body, her legs overlapping his, and her arms wrapping under his head and over his chest. "I love you, Shika-kun." she whispered to him. He thought carefully for a few seconds before finally replying, "I love you too, my sabaku-renge." Temari was pleased with his answer. She hugged him tightly to her body. He had made a nickname for her as she had done for him.

She loved the name. "Sabaku-renge" she thought to her self. Desert lotus. She smiled as she ran the name over in her mind. He had obviously put her two favorite things together for her nickname. Her village and her favorite flower. He was always really good at finding exactly what to say that would please her or anger her. Which given the moment and the past events, she really loved that about him.

She leaned up on one elbow and whispered to him, "shouldn't we go inside? It's kind of cold out tonight." he smiled with his eyes closed and replied, "yes…lets go inside and keep each other warm." he stood as he opened his dark brown and charming eyes, lending a hand to her for her to grab. Temari reached up and grabbed his hand. She started to step up, but as she did he lifted her into his arms and kissed her lips once more.

He carried her into their bedroom and set her down on the futon mattress. "let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." he said to her. She had no idea what he was talking about. The wedding wasn't for another three months. She relaxed into the mattress at his side, listening to his breathing. She fell asleep with her head on his chest, and her hair wrapped in a single ponytail. Her legs were resting over his, her breasts, though covered in a orchid shaded bra, rested against his side.

Shikamaru fell asleep with a single arm holding her close to him while he rested on their lovers bed. The moon casting a shadow onto them from above through the skylight in the ceiling. Small flakes of snow fell to the window and melted on contact…


End file.
